


Tis the Season

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>China White makes a new ally, even if the other woman doesn't know it just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> for femslash100's challenge 439: season & femslash yuletide's day 24: sleepless
> 
> set during the flashbacks from the first half of season 3

Amanda's wrists ache, and she tries to keep her breathing even. It's been quite a few years since she was last chained up or interrogated. She needs to glean as much as she can from her surroundings before-

"I know you're awake Mockingbird." 

Her wrists sag, chains clinking, and her eyes open to see China White. The woman she's been chasing for the past years, the one she never quite managed to kill or capture. Her first thought shouldn't be that she's even more stunning in person, but the second makes up for it- how she's going to escape and kill her.

"Now, now, _Amanda_ , I've set us up for a little friendly chat. No need to try and run away just yet." 

"Your friendly chats never seem to end well for the other parties." 

Chien's- no, _China White's_ \- laughter is far too normal sounding. It should be cold and evil, it should make her stomach curl in on itself. It shouldn't sound like someone watching a late night comedy routine. 

"Indeed. How long are you in town for?" 

Amanda raises an eyebrow, "You know that."

Chien shrugs delicately, "I suppose we'll both be here for the holidays then, how quaint." 

"China-"

"Friendly Amanda, what part of that did you miss?"

The chains rattle and groan as the woman bristles, trying to free herself, "All of it. I still don't understand why I'm here." 

"You'll figure it out, I'll be back in a... while. Try not to nod off again."

~~~

China is back nineteen hours later. Amanda has counted the floorboards, their grains, and the ceiling's spots. She's twisted her hands, and most likely broke one wrist failing to free herself. Nothing worked- the lattice of chains, thin and thick, envelop her arms and wrists too tightly, and the chair is bolted down. If they hadn't been trying to get her for so long, Amanda would suggest getting her outfitted for the new group... but that was still years away. China White would be long gone by then.

"You're free to leave." 

"What did you do?" 

The laugh is shallower this time, more what Amanda would have imagined. It isn't comforting, and her wrists shake and burn with pain. 

"I thought the Wall would have figured it out. Tales of your intelligence have been greatly exaggerated." 

Amanda had gone through every high profile operation the Triad has worked on in the past hours, and _nothing_ fit. Nothing makes sense for the time and place, nothing that Amanda would have had influence-

"It is the holidays, I'll give you three gifts Amanda. And I'll even allow you time to repay me." 

Now this, _this_ , makes more sense.

"One," she says, chains dropping, leaving a single thin strand Amanda could break easily. 

"Two," China continues, slipping a piece of paper in Amanda's pocket, "an address." 

"And three," she kisses her, warm and quick.

"Thank you," Amanda says to the retreating figure, not knowing which gift she's talking about. 

"Anything for a friend."


End file.
